Not So Sick
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris was sick, with his life long crush as his caregiver. But even being a couple of days alone can lead into one huge mistake...


Chris was sick with the flu. Aviva was taking care of him, and she mixed some sugar into his tea. Chris watched her from his laying position, and she smiled when she turned. "Here Chris." She gave him the cup, and he drank. "Mm tastes good." He smiled, and Aviva looked into his eyes. "You feel better?" "A little." He touched her cheek, and aviva pressed her cheek into it accidentally. "I'd feel much better with a kiss though..." She kissed his cheek, and Chris smiled. "I'm hungry... Can I have food?" "Sure." Aviva grabbed the bowl, and fed him spoonfuls of soup. "D-Do you like it? I... Its a new recipe..." "Tastes delicious.. Why are you nervous?" He coughed, and Aviva sighed. "You see... I've never cooked for anyone before." "Why not? Its delicious." "Really?" "Yes." "Wow... Thank you." She blushed, and resumed her work. He watched her, then started talking to her. "Hey aviva?" "Yea?" "Can you come?" He coughed, and Aviva sat down next to him. "What is it Chris?" "What would you do for a kiss?" He put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Aviva blushed. "Uh... I've never been kissed." "Me neither." He murmured near her ear, and Aviva blushed even brighter. "I know I'm sick but... Please?" "Ok." Aviva kissed his lips, and Chris pinned her down on the blanket on the couch. "Chris... I'd like to go back to work." She blushed, not wanting to admit she wanted him. "Aviva..." He stretched her name out, "Aviva Corcovado... What a beautiful name..." His lips ran across her neck, making Aviva shiver. "Chris aren't you... Sick?" "Sick, yes... But I want you."

An hour later, Aviva dressed. She warmed up some tea, and he smiled. "Thanks babe." Aviva rolled her eyes, and handed it to him. "Drink it. It has your medicine in it." "But why?" He pouted, and Aviva sighed. "You want to taste the horrible medicine?" "No." "Then drink. I just gave you my body... Atleast drink it in return." She shrugged, and Chris drank, made a face, and laid back down. "What's on tv?" "I dunno." She turned on the tv, and Chris made her stop at the news channel. "Hey, look at that!" "What?" Chris sighed, and Aviva pointed to the tv. "I completely forgot about our interview next month!" "Oh, right. What are you gonna wear?" "I dunno." "First thing next week when I feel a bit better ill take you shopping." "Like that?" "Yea. So what?" "You're gonna get even more sick!" "Ill keep warm I promise."

A week later, Aviva dressed Chris warmly. She wrapped a scarf around his neck, and Chris smiled. "Thanks." "No problem." As aviva turned on the car, Chris made his second move. "You know, maybe I rushed it too quick. We need to get to know each other better." "What do you mean?" Aviva asked as she handed Chris a cough drop. "You know... Dinner and such." "But I've known you all our lives." "True." "Where?" She sighed, and chris smirked. "Turn into 70th street." "Ok."

After a series of directions, Chris and Aviva entered. Chris hid his red nose, and Aviva giggled. "Take your pick." He murmured through the scarf, and Aviva sighed. "I dunno." "How about this red dress?" "Chris its so... Short!" "Well how about this?" Aviva examined it, and Chris smiled. "Silk would look beautiful on you." "Chris it costs a little outta my budget." "Its no problem for me." He coughed, and Aviva handed him another drop. She entered the dressing room, and came out embarrassed. "Good lord..." Chris mouthed, and a little bit of drool dripped onto the scarf. "I want her..." He murmured, and he coughed. "I know..." "Aviva... You... Look... Beautiful." Chris smiled, and Aviva sighed. "I dunno Chris... I dont like dresses." "How about this one?" He showed her a silver colored dress without straps, and Aviva blushed. "Chris it shows my cleavage..." "I... I know." Chris coughed, and Aviva blushed. "I dunno Chris... I dunno if I want to be so sexual." "Fine, 2 dresses. One for me, one for the interview." "Well... Ok." She sighed, and Chris smiled. "Choose. Ill be over here." She came outside, and Chris' hormones sky rocketed. "W-What do you think?" "What do I think? I'm... Speechless! Yes baby... Keep that." Aviva re emerged with the dress into the hand, and Chris smiled. "Yes baby. Yes." She grabbed another dress, and sighed. "You like it?" "A... Pencil dress?" He panted, and she shrugged. "Yes I do!"

When he paid, he was surprised to find the total was only 50. "Why so little?" He asked as they exited, and Aviva shrugged. "I prefer the rebate section." "Well what you choose blew me away." "I can see." She looked down at his pants, and Chris blushed. "So, how ya feeling?" Aviva asked as she turned into the tortuga driveway. "Better. Just stuffy nose and cough." "Good to know." She smiled, and Chris took off his shirt. "Babe... My chest hurts a bit... Mind you checking it out?" "What do you mean?" She turned, and her eyes widened. "What? Never seen a guy shirtless?" He chuckled, and Aviva grabbed her stethoscope shyly. "No." She squeaked, and Chris turned her over. He leaned her against the table, and smiled. "Ready?" He grinned, and Aviva blushed. "I dont know about this chris..." Suddenly, there a call entered Aviva's phone, and it marked, "New Jersey County Women's Clinic." "Hello?" Aviva answered nervously. "Yes, Ms Corcovado, we have some very happy news to tell you." "What?"


End file.
